Esa locura tan estúpida
by sara.marinlopez.52
Summary: De todas maneras, nadie les había advertido que sería tan difícil tener pareja. De haberlo sabido antes, tal vez se lo habrían pensado dos veces antes de cometer esa locura tan estúpida. Regalo para Sorcieres de la Neige.


Disclaimer: Como esta vida es tan injusta, todo lo que podais reconocer es obra de nuestra querida J. , yo solo utilizo a sus personajes para marearlos un rato cuando me aburro.

Este OS fue escrito como respuesta al topic AI 2014: ¡Nargles y lechuzas, ha llegado la Navidad! del foro El escorpión que coleccionaba rosas.

Regalo para Sorcieres de la Neige. No se si es lo que esperabas, pero espero que te guste tanto como a mi y te saque alguna que otra sonrisilla.

OoOoOoOoOo

ESA LOCURA TAN ESTÚPIDA

OoOoOoOoOo

De todas maneras, nadie les había advertido que sería tan difícil tener pareja. De haberlo sabido antes, tal vez se lo habrían pensado dos veces antes de cometer esa locura tan estúpida.

Cuatro años de absoluta indiferencia, sin dirigirse apenas la palabra, más que para un simple y patético "Hola".

Un año en el que, por suerte o por desgracia, cualquiera de las dos es aceptable, no les quedó más remedio que trabajar juntos en clase, lo que les llevó a un curioso acercamiento que ninguno de los dos esperaba que saliera bien.

No se habían matado en el intento, como todo el mundo pensaba, había que admitirlo. Resulta que tenían más cosas en común de lo que en un principio habían imaginado: a los dos les gustaba la cerveza de mantequilla y el pastel de coliflor.

Y eso era un poco desconcertante a la par que escalofriante.

¿Por qué a quién en su sano juicio le gustaba el pastel de coliflor?

Las creencias sin sentido de la sangre hace años que yacían extintas, enterradas en el fondo de sus corazones como un vago recuerdo de lo que un día fue y no debe volver a ocurrir. Nadie quería volver a mancharse las manos de sangre. Pero eso no quita para que un slytherine y una gryffindor se tengan que llevar bien. Son contrarios por naturaleza como el día y la noche, el blanco y el negro, la luz y la oscuridad, el inmenso océano o el frondoso bosque, un rubio y una pelirroja.

Tan contrarios que entre ellos se complementaban irremediablemente. Eran almas gemelas.

Después de ese acercamiento, hubo un año de amistad. Amistad en la que al final de curso terminó convirtiéndose en besos a escondidas, caricias prohibidas y susurros que pasaron desapercibidos ante los ojos de toda la población estudiantil de Hogwarts. ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Muy fácil, se escondían.

Se ayudaron mutuamente a descubrir un mundo desconocido para ellos. Lo que comenzó como un juego para niños, terminó convirtiéndose una trampa, se cazaron entre ellos con la más fuerte de las telas de araña, imposible de escapar. Se acabaron enamorando sin poder evitarlo. Sin querer remediarlo.

Y eso a Rose no le extrañaba, ¿por qué quién no quería estar enamorada del guapísimo, deportista e inteligente Scorpius Malfoy?

Nunca habían recordado ser tan felices. Ni siquiera cuando vino por primera vez el Ratoncito Perez a darles una moneda.

Pasaron cientos de horas juntos, comenzando a conocerse. Se buscaban después de las clases. Se escondían de sus primos. Porque no solo Rose tenía a sus sobreprotectores primos, no. Scorpius también tenía a los suyos. Que consistían en Christopher Nott y su hermana pequeña Alyona, hijos de Daphne Grenggass y Theodore Nott. Luego también estaban los mellizos Scott y Aisha Zabinni, hijos de Blaise Zabinni y Pansy Parkinson, de estos no eran familia, pero como si lo fueran.

Fue un año excitante, lleno de aventuras.

Último curso. Uno de septiembre

Un nuevo curso comenzaba después de un interminable verano separados. Su último año en Hogwarts. Rose, rodeada por sus padres, miraba impaciente a los lados. Hacía casi tres meses que no lo veía y ansiaba el momento en que sus ojos se posaran en su figura. No era capaz de prestar atención a lo que sus padres le decían. Solo quedaban cinco minutos para que el expreso partiera. Bufó exasperada.

¿Es qué no pensaba aparecer? Seguro que había encontrado el amor de su vida mientras surfeaba en Hawai y la mandaba a freir espárragos con su autoestima arrastrándose por los suelos pidiendo un poquito de porfavor.

- ¿Te molesta lo que tu padre te está diciendo, Rose?- preguntó Hermione-. Haz el favor de mirarlo, ya tendrás tiempo de estar con tus primos en el trayecto.

Rose, rodó sus ojos y los dirigió al rostro de su padre. ¿Por qué siempre tenían que molestarla cuando estaba indagando en las profundidades de su mente?

Odiaba que hicieran eso.

- Me está llamando Dominique, papá- mintió señalando al lugar en donde estaba su prima.

- No te olvides de escribirnos todas las semanas. Vigila a tu hermano, que no tengan que llamarme la atención- dijo Ron.

Pero era demasiado tarde, Rose ya no prestaba atención a nada.

A nada que no fuera él.

Scorpius Malfoy avanzaba por el andén, escoltado por Draco y Astoria. En ese momento Rose decidió que no sabía quien era más guapo. Si Scorpius tal y como era ahora o Scorpius con cuarenta y pico años.

Entonces lo tuvo claro y decidió que le gustaban los dos por igual.

Los ojos verdes de la pelirroja estaban anclados en él. En el Scorpius de ahora, el de diecisiete años del cual estaba hipermegaenamorada hasta los huesos. En su caminar elegante, su mirada de indiferencia y su sonrisa torcida. Cuanto le gustaba esa sonrisa. Su corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Sabía que lo había echado de menos, pero nunca supo cuanto hasta ese mismo momento.

Scorpius ni siquiera se dignó en devolverle la mirada.

Tal vez no la había visto.

Aunque pareciera una acosadora.

Ron dirigió su vista hacia el punto en que la que lo hacía su hija. Y vio a un rubio supersexy.

- Ya decía yo que se me olvidaba algo. Este año tienes que aplastar a Malfoy en los EXTASIS. Demuestra que eres hija de tu madre.

- ¡Ron!- exclamó Hermione escandalizada-. No la presiones antes de empezar. Pero tu padre tiene razón. Tienes que estudiar mucho si quieres tener un buen puesto de trabajo. Este es tu último año y tienes que demostrar todo lo que vales- Hermione se quedo mirando a su hija detenidamente. Se llevo las manos a la cara y sonrió-. No puedo creer que mi pequeña haya crecido tanto. Ya eres toda una mujer.

- ¡Mamá!- exclamó Rose avergonzada, pues sabía que ahora llegaba el momento de los lloros-. Que ya no soy una niña y llevo siendo una mujer cuatro años que fue cuando me bajó por primera vez la regla.

Hugo hizo una mueca de asco solo por esa simple mención. ¿Por qué su hermana era a veces tan poco femenina? Sus amigas no hablaban de eso. Y si lo hacían, se hacía el sordo.

Definitivamente, eso siempre funcionaba para no traumatizarse.

- ¿Hace falta qué especifiques tanto? Eso es asqueroso- y sin más le dio un beso a sus padres y con un "Nos vemos en Navidades" salió corriendo.

El silbido del expresso anunciando su pronta partida les obligó a despedirse precipitadamente. Rose se apresuró en buscar el vagón donde se sentaban sus primos y se introdujo en él.

Cuando llevaban algo más de una hora de trayecto, un niño, de pelo negro azabache y ojos saltones, que debía de ser de primero puesto que no llevaba ningún escudo en su uniforme, entró tropezando en el vagón que ellos ocupaban. Con la respiración acelerada y una de sus pequeñas manos sujetándose el torax se atrevió a pronunciar palabra.

- Busco a Rose Weasley, ¿sabéis quién es?

¡Anda! Alguien la buscaba.

- Soy yo- dijo Rose levantándose.

- La directora Mcgonagal te busca, dice que vayas al vagón de los prefectos- y ya dando su mensaje, el niño de los ojos saltones se marchó por donde hubo venido.

Rose se despidió de sus primos y salió presurosa. Nunca había que hacer esperar a la directora, era de mala educación. Y todo el mundo sabía que ella no era maleducada.

Caminó con prisa por los pasillos, hasta que cuando ya se encontraba casi en el fin de su trayecto, una mano, que se escondía tras un compartimento vació, la agarró por la espalda, arrastrándola consigo.

La puerta del compartimento se cerró.

Pensó en gritar, pero recapacitó a tiempo pues dedujo que sería inutil. Quien quiera que la hubiera cogido le taparía la boca para que no hiciera ruido. No servía de nada intentar gritar, así que no haría nada, eso era mucho más práctico y no malgastaría energías.

Rose fue arrastrada por su captor hasta chocar de espaldas con el frío cristal. El compartimento estaba oscuro. Por los fríos cristales, ahora tintados, no translucía ni un leve rayo de sol, lo que hacía que Rose solo pudiera ver la figura de un hombre, acercándose a ella con paso lento. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse cuando a su nariz llegó un aroma inconfundible. Aspiró con delicadeza el aire, saboreándolo.

Olía a ranas de chocolate.

Cuando la figura del hombre estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, Rose se atrevió a sonreir. Solo conocía a una persona que comiera tantas ranas para que su olor se le quedase impregnado.

- ¿Me has echado de menos, Weasley?- preguntó Scorpius tomándola de la cintura.

La sangre de Rose salió disparada a sus mejillas, iluminando el oscuro compartimento.

- Seguro que tú lo has echo más- respondió Rose elevando los brazos hasta posarlos con suavidad en los hombros de él.

Todo el mundo echaba de menos a Rose Weasley. Eso era innegable.

- No te hagas ilusiones, pelirroja. No he pensado en ti ni un solo segundo- sus labios se iban acercando hambrientos a los de ella, al igual que su cuerpo que se iba amoldando con suavidad al de ella-. Ni una sola vez- pronunció estas últimas palabras demasiado despacio, separando las sílabas por si no había quedado demasiado claro el concepto.

Rose no se lo creyó.

La lengua de Scorpius acarició con ternura los redondos labios de Rose, dibujando su contorno. El gemido que se escapó de su boca fue devorado por los ambiciosos labios del rubio cuando los unió a los de ella. Su lenguas emprendieron un juego infantil, buscándose la una a la otra. Desesperadas por encontrarse.

Todas en Hogwarts soñaban con encontrarse con la lengua del macizorro de Slytherine. Rose sonrió, pues solo ella era la afortunada.

O eso esperaba.

La ágil mano de Scorpius se separó de la cadera de Rose y se posó sobre su cuello, haciendo que ella lo ladeara para dejarle contemplar la suavidad de su piel. Un beso fue dado en esa zona, seguido de otro y luego otro más.

Ahora sabía que el cielo existía.

Y tenía nombre y apellidos.

Las piernas de Rose temblaron cuando sintió algo húmedo pasearse desde su omoplato hasta el final de su oreja. Supuso que sería su lengua, más que nada por las babas que iban quedando por su cuello, hasta hace unos segundos, limpio. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando las expertas manos de Scorpius comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de su camisa. Ni de cuando le separó las piernas para amoldarse mejor a ella, buscando más contacto.

Porque, siendo sinceros, ¿quién era consciente de si te abrían las piernas cuando olía a ranas de chocolate? Su táctica era demasiado buena.

OoOoOoOoOo

Rose entró al gran comedor intentando aplastar la maraña de pelo, imposible de ordenar. Dominique le miró con la ceja alzada, preguntando sin palabras donde diantres se había metido. A los segundos, entró Malfoy que sin mirar a ningún sitio en particular, se dirigió a su mesa.

Dominique le siguió con la mirada, luego miró a Rose que se acababa de sentar en frente suyo. Volvió a mirar a Scorpius, y de nuevo otra vez a Rose.

¡Mierda! La habían pillado.

La pelirroja se mordió el labio preocupada. Esperaba que su rubia prima no se hubiera dado cuenta de nada. Dominique en ocasiones le recordaba a su "tía" Luna. Parecía estar la mayor parte del tiempo en las nubes, pero su retorcida mente le daba a basto para enterarse de lo que ocurría en el mundo real.

Dominique miró por tercera y última vez a Scorpius y luego a Rose. Negó con la cabeza apartando de su mente esos pensamientos tan descabellados. ¿Cómo podía pensar que su querida prima tuviera algo con el chico más guapo del colegio? Estaba segura que de ser así, Rose se lo hubiese contado. Tan segura estaba que pondría la mano en el fuego y apostaba todas sus riquezas, que eran muchas, a que no se equivocaba.

Cuando el banquete concluyó, la pelirroja se reunió con los demás prefectos, en los que se encontraban Lysander Scamander y Nadia Boot de Ravenclaw, Patrick Parris y Dayana Mclaguen de Hufflepuff, Scorpius Malfoy y Aisha Zabinni de Slytherine y por último, su primo Albus haciéndole compañía a ella, de Gryffindor. Los alumnos de séptimo pidieron silencio a la marabunta de estudiantes de primero que se agolpaban ante sus narices. Los dos representantes de cada casa acompañaron a los primerizos a su nuevo hogar, contándoles historias de miedo por el camino.

¿Quién no quería escuchar historias de miedo sobre el lugar que sería su hogar donde los próximos siete años?

Una vez que por fin estuvieron todos los alumnos reorganizados en sus respectivas habitaciones, se despidió de Albus y se encaminó a su propia habitación. Algún beneficio había que tener al ser prefecta, aunque no le importaría volver a su antiguo cuarto, el que ocupaba con Dominique y un par de chicas más, que ahora mismo no recordaba sus nombres, y eso que llevaban siete años juntas.

¿Eso era preocupante?

La ventana estaba abierta, así que se apresuró a cerrarla, cuando se volvió a dar la vuelta, una persona estaba tumbada en su cama donde segundos antes no había nadie, o por lo menos no había visto a nadie.

Lo normal en un día cualquiera de la vida de Rose Weasley, vamos.

Rose dio un respingo y se llevó una mano al pecho.

- ¡Por Merlín! Deja de hacer eso ya, Scorpius. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo has entrado?- preguntó dándose la vuelta para colocarse los pechos y que sobresalieran un poco por el escote de su camisa.

Le había pillado desprevenida. Dos veces.

- El como he entrado es lo de menos, aquí lo que importa es que eres mi novia y por ende tengo que tener algún tipo de privilegio.

- ¿Así?- preguntó Rose tumbándose de perfil al lado de Scorpius, echándose el pelo hacia un lado como si fuese una animadora-. ¿Cómo cual?

De verdad quería saberlo. La curiosidad la mataba.

Scorpius se giró para mirarla, flexionó el brazo y apoyó la cabeza en su mano.

Parecía una escultura. Rose pensó que quería una así en su casa. No, mejor en su cuarto.

- Como que a partir de ahora dormiremos todos los días juntos. Tu cama es muy grande para ti sola, pero la mía lo es aún más. Así que mañana te llevas lo que necesites a las mazmorras.

¿Cama? ¿Mazmorras? Esas dos palabras bailaban la conga en su mente. Se imaginó cosas que no debería, pues estaban en horario escolar.

- No me hace gracia dormir rodeada de serpientes. Son venenosas.

Todo el mundo lo sabía. Y ella era precavida, tal vez demasiado. Puede que hasta pecara de ello.

Scorpius la miró muy seriamente. Su frente se arrugó como si fueran olas. Olas no, tsunamis, de alturas considerables. Durante dos minutos ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Eran Calimero y Priscilla batiéndose en una lucha a muerte.

Las facciones del rubio no se movían ni un misero centímetro, hasta que sin venir a cuento, se quitó la camiseta. Y Rose no podía decir que no a su chico sin camiseta. Al fin y al cabo un Malfoy siempre consigue lo que quiere, daba igual que métodos usaran. Sus tácticas siempre te dejaban KO.

- Está bien- cedió Rose con voz cansada-. Pero si algún día no despierto, será porque alguna serpiente me ha envenenado y pesará sobre tu conciencia el resto de tu vida.

Scorpius sonrió, proyectando una luz cegadora, proveniente de sus blancos dientes, sobre ella.

Lo odiaba demasiado. Era un estúpido arrogante.

- Podré vivir con ello- dijo antes de besarla, llevándola hasta el infinito y más allá.

¿Quién quería estar a tres metros sobre el cielo pudiendo ir hasta el infinito y más allá?

Tres semanas después.

Scorpius se había despertado hacía media hora más o menos, pero no se había movido de la cama más que para girarse a observarla. Sus pelo naranja, como las zanahorias, le tapaba más de medio rostro. Le entraron ganas de perderse en sus hipnotizantes rizos que no dejaban de girar, mareándolo.

Se levantó lentamente. Era sábado y él como capitán del equipo de quidditch de Slytherine había reservado esa mañana el campo para entrenar. Anduvo hacia el baño, una de sus manos rascaba ansiosa su cogote mientras que la otra, por el interior de los pantalones, se rascaba una de sus nalgas con ganas.

Rose abrió los ojos en ese preciso instante, no sabía si reir o llorar al encontrarse con esa estampa tan...tan... tan... mejor no ponerle nombre.

En ese momento, Scorpius le recordó a Hugo. Quien le iba a decir que algún día encontraría algún parecido entre ellos dos. Increíble.

Se vistió con parsimonia. Total hoy no tenía nada que hacer, a parte de lo habitual: estudiar, comer y estudiar. Con un poco de suerte tomaría postre si le diera tiempo.

Cuando ya estuvo lista, chocó un par de veces los nudillos con la madera de la puerta del baño. No sabía que podía estar haciendo su novio allí dentro.

Y eso la preocupaba. Como novia suya, debía saber todos sus movimientos.

- Pasa- escuchó que le decían.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que vislumbraron sus ojos fue el torso desnudo de su amor. Las pocas gotas de agua que le quedaban lo hacían brillar por los rayos del sol. Sus manos, que sostenían una toalla, intentaban secar su rubio pelo. Una toalla, algo más grande, pero no demasiado, rodeaba su cintura, bastante indecentemente, puesto que podía contar los pelos de ciertas partes que empezaban a sobresalir punzantes.

¿Es qué a caso había algo mejor en el mundo que despertarse así todos los días? Para Rose desde luego que no.

Ella movió la cabeza repetidas veces a los lados. Ahora no tenía tiempo para eso. Se sujetó la barriga, sintiendo ya los primeros retortijones mañaneros.

En otras palabras: se estaba cagando.

- Scor, ¿te falta mucho?

- Algo, ¿por?- respondió sin apartar la vista del espejo, presumiendo de lo guapo y bueno que estaba.

- Es que me estoy haciendo pis- dijo Rose cruzando las piernas y haciendo movimientos estrambóticos que amenazaban con romperle la cadera.

- Pues mea- rebatió el rubio elevándose de hombros señalando la taza del water-. No es tan difícil. Te bajas las bragas, te sientas y pisssssssss. Así de sencillo.

Rose pensó que no había mejor manera de intentar convencerlo que como lo iba a hacer a continuación.

- ¡Scorpius!- pataleó contra el suelo.

- Esta bien, esta bien. Pero no tardes que tengo prisa- antes de marchar le dio un beso a su novia que amenazó con sacar la lengua por su cogote.

Jamás pensó que su trampa fuera a funcionar.

Debería dedicarse a poner trampas a la gente. Era muy buena en ello.

Aliviada cuando escuchó cerrarse la puerta del baño y algo mareada del beso, se sentó en la taza del baño. Pero para su sorpresa, el alivió solo duró un par de segundos. El tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta que nuevamente se había mojado las piernas.

Bufó cansada.

- ¡Scorpius!- gritó para que la escuchara bien-. Te he dicho mil veces que levantes la tapa antes de mear.

¿Es qué los hombres no sabían hacer pis como las personas normales?

- Cuando tus pelos dejen de atacar mis dedos de los pies cada vez que me duche, levantaré la tapa- oyó que le respondía.

Todas las mañanas eran igual.

Se sintió mucho más relajada cuando fue evacuando. Pero hubo otro pequeño problema con el que cual tampoco contaba: no podía dejar de hacerlo. Cada vez que intentaba levantarse se tenía que volver a sentar.

No estaba preparada para esa situación. ¿Quién estaba preparado para no poder dejar de cagar teniendo a su novio a un metro y medio?

Nadie. Y no exageraba.

Media hora después, Scorpius se estaba empezando a cansar de aporrear la puerta. Normal. Ella también lo estaría.

- ¿Pero qué haces ahí dentro, Rose? Tengo prisa, me tengo que peinar y por tu culpa no voy a poder desayunar. ¿Vas a salir?

Por fin había conseguido poder levantarse sin peligro. Tiró de la cadena. Pero ahora un nuevo problema se sumaba a los anteriores.

Olía mal.

Abrió la ventana y haciendo aspavientos con las manos, intentó echar el olor al exterior.

- Un momento- respondió Rose, con la voz entrecortada, desde el otro lado de la puerta.

Scorpius paseaba. Paseaba impaciente de lado a lado de la habitación. Suspiró aliviado cuando escuchó abrirse la puerta.

- ¡Ya era hora!- la miró detenidamente-. ¿Te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida.

- No es nada. Creo que me voy a volver a la cama- y dicho esto, se tumbó con la ropa que se había puesto para bajar a desayunar y se tapó cabeza incluida.

Scorpius entró al baño, pero casi hubiera sido mejor para ambos que no lo hiciera. A sus fosas nasales llegó un olor nauseabundo, casi putrefacto.

No recordaba haber olido en mucho tiempo nada tan asqueroso.

Retrocedió sobre sus pasos como alma que lleva el diablo y cerró la puerta a cal y canto.

- ¡Por Merlín, Rose! ¿Qué cenaste ayer? ¿Es qué en gryffindor os dan la comida caducada?

Rose no contestó. Se moría de la verguenza, menos mal que estaba tapada completamente y él no podía verla.

Era todo un alivio.

Scorpius se sentó en una esquina de la cama e intento destaparle la cabeza. Ella no se lo permitió.

- ¿Quieres qué me quede contigo?- ¿por qué le preguntaba eso? Era obvio que no.

La pelirroja movió la cabeza negativamente, haciendo que la colcha de la cama diera la respuesta por ella. Sus tripas ya la estaban avisando de que nuevamente tenía que ir a hacerle una visita al señor Roca.

- En cuanto termine de entrenar, te traeré algún remedio de la señora Pomprey. Y un plato de sopa caliente- le dio un pequeño beso en el pelo que reposaba sobre la almohada-. No tienes de que preocuparte, Rose.

Scorpius le recordó a su madre. Todo se curaba con una sopa caliente.

Un nuevo retortijón la atacó, provocando que se encogiera. Con un gruñido le despidió.

De todas maneras, nadie le había advertido que sería tan difícil tener novio. De haberlo sabido antes, tal vez se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de cometer esa locura tan estúpida.

Un semana antes de Navidad.

- Nos vemos está noche, Scor- Aisha Zabinni le regaló un coqueto guiño al rubio, que este respondió con una sonrisa-. No lo olvides.

Ella lo escuchó todo. Pero no lo estaba espiando, simplemente, por casualidad estaba cerca cuando lo acababa de ver, así que se acercó para desearle que pasara un buen día. Las palabras de la morenaza con cuerpo de infarto, calaron en su interior como puñales.

¿Es que Scorpius tenía algún tipo de relación con Aisha-BarbieMalibu-Zabinni?

¿Era la cornuda del colegio?

Esa misma noche, muchas horas después de que Scorpius le dijera a Rose que esa noche llegaría tarde y no lo esperara despierta porque iban a celebrar el cumpleaños de Christopher Nott, Malfoy se internó en la oscura habitación, trastabillando con sus propios pies y tropezando con los objetos que interponían en su camino. Rose, sentada en el cómodo sillón se levantó cruzándose de brazos. Cuando el rubio encendió la luz para ponerse el pijama y vio de repente a la pelirroja frente a sí con mala cara, se cayó a la cama del susto.

- ¡Por Merlin, Rose! ¿Qué haces despierta? Me has asustado- comenzó a reírse sin saber muy bien el motivo.

- Mira que pena me das- su tono de voz advirtió al rubio de que algo no iba bien. A saber de que se trataba ahora. Tal vez se había olvidado nuevamente subir la tapa la última vez que había ido al baño-. Y ahora me vas a decir que vienes así de borracho del cumpleaños de Nott.

En los cumpleaños no había alcohol, ni nadie bebía. Al menos en los que ella había estado.

Scorpius cerró los ojos. Hoy tocaba ataque de celos.

- No me ignores, Malfoy. Y haz el favor de contestarme.

- No pienso contestar preguntas estúpidas, Weasley- se levantó con los efectos de la borrachera pasándose, aunque aún con un suave cosquilleo en el cerebro producto de los cigarros de mandrágora, cortesía de Scott Zabinni-. No aguanto más tus ataques de celos sin sentido. Ni tus constantes quejas cuando alguna chica me habla. Ni tus miradas de asesina a Alesia Flint y Aisha. Te estas comportando como una niña inmadura. ¡Marchate!- dijo señalando la puerta con la camisa ya quitada-. Vuelve a tu torre de leones y dejame en paz.

Después de un par de minutos sin siquiera mirarse, un portazo imposible de no escuchar le avisó que ella se había marchado.

Se metió dentro de la cama sin quitarse en pantalón.

Se le habían quitado las ganas de todo. Su novia la agotaba. Y no de la manera que a él le gustaría.

De todas maneras, nadie le había advertido que sería tan difícil tener novia. De haberlo sabido antes, tal vez se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de cometer esa locura tan estúpida.

Dos días antes de Navidad.

La verdad llegó a oídos de la pelirroja en menos que canta un gallo. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan estúpida y perderlo por su culpa? No soportaba estar lejos de él, no le gustaba despertarse sin él a su lado. No conseguía dormir sin echarle la garra por encima de su pierna y entrelazar sus manos como si quisiera fusionarse con él, como Goku y Vegeta.

Pero no pensaba hablarle, por mucho que ella se hubiera comportado como una niña pequeña que pecaba de desconfiada, él no había actuado de la mejor manera que se dijese.

Le había despachado de su habitación de malas maneras.

Y eso había sido muy feo.

Le había costado cinco días y ocho horas conseguir que Rose le volviera a hablar y ambos reconocieron haber obrado mal. Él no tenía que haber actuado de la manera en que lo hizo y Rose no debería ser tan desconfiada. Al final toda relación se basa en la confianza, y sin ella estaban perdidos.

Ambos preparaban sus equipajes, ambos en habitaciones separadas, para pasar un par de días en sus respectivas casas, antes de que ambos conocieran a sus respectivos suegros.

Scorpius había insistido todo lo que pudo y más, con la idea, a ver si así le entraba en la cabeza a Rose que con ella iba en serio y que no se trataba de otra más de sus conquistas.

Aunque la lista fuese infinita.

Ni siquiera recordaba cuando había sido la última chica con la que había estado, porque aunque llevaban poco tiempo saliendo con Rose, el curso pasado no había estado con ninguna otra que no fuera con ella

Aunque simplemente se estuvieran conociendo. Y aún no sabe porque lo hizo.

Aunque no se arrepentía. Había que dejarlo claro.

Aquellos dos días pasaron más rápido que lo que se dice quidditch. Ron le prohibió a su hija terminantemente que fuera a pasar la nochebuena a casa de su novio. Ni siquiera sabía quien era él.

Cuando Rose sacó el tema la primera mañana, después de dar su negativa, se marchó a zancadas de la cocina sin importarle quien era el desgraciado. En que lo supiera no viviría para ponerle un solo dedo encima a su querídisima hija.

Lo que no sabía era que llegaba tarde de impedirlo.

Solo estaba su madre para despedirla. Hugo, distraía a Ron jugando al ajedrez, dejándose ganar, había que advertir. Rose, desde el salón de su casa, ordenó a la chimenea mediante los polvos flu, que la trasladasen a la Mansión Malfoy.

Hermione, después de muchos gritos dirigidos a su marido, consiguió hacerle entender, que su hija ya no era ninguna niña, y que si había decidido tener novio, deberían de respetar su decisión.

Los Malfoy, en su totalidad, la esperaban frente a la chimenea. Cuando el fuego la depósito en tan elegante chimenea, Rose salió con un ataque de tos y manchando de hollín la cara y bizarra alfombra que decoraba el suelo.

Empezaba genial.

- Habrá que decirle a los elfos que vuelvan a limpiar- esa era la voz de Narcissa Malfoy.

- Se nota que es una Weasley- ese era Lucius.

Antes se nota quien es un Malfoy, os delata vuestra oscuridad, pensó Rose en volumen alto.

Menos mal que su mente solo la podía leer ella. Si no, estaría en problemas. Y ella odiaba los problemas.

Scorpius dio un paso adelante y depositó un beso en su suave y delicada mano. Haciendo uso de todo el código de etiqueta que todo Malfoy debía ejercer.

Llegó el principe a salvar a la damisela en apuros.

- ¿No nos vas a presentar?- dijo Astoria Malfoy con su serio porte.

- Madre, padre- miró a sus padres-, abuelo, abuela- observó a sus abuelos-. Os presento a Rose Weasley Granger, mi novia.

Astoria tosió.

- Encantada, Rose. Estas en tu casa.

¿Eso quería decir que podía hacer lo que quería? ¿Podía tocar el ukelele y colgarse de las lámparas?

Le encantaba colgarse de las lámparas. Lo descubrió cuando era bebe y su padre, al lanzarla por los aires, le colgó en una.

Rose, sin saber como debía de actuar, le dirigió una tímida sonrisa.

Eso siempre funcionaba para todo.

- ¿Saben tus padres qué estás aquí?- inquirió el Malfoy que quedaba de hablar.

- ¡Draco! No seas tan desconsiderado con nuestra invitada- entrelazó su brazo al de él-. Discúlpalo, querida.

¿Por qué le preguntaba qué si sus padres sabían si se encontraban allí? ¿A caso pensaban que se había escapado?

Ella no quería dar esa imagen.

- No importa. Si que lo saben, señor Malfoy. No me he escapado, si es lo que piensa.

- Tienes el mismo temperamento que tu padre, pensaba que te parecerías más a tu madre.

¿En qué se basaba para pensar eso? No la conocía, en cambio...

- Pues su hijo es igual de descarado que usted.

Rose no estaba muy segura de si esa familia le caía bien. De momento no tenía muy buena impresión. Su madre ya le había advertido que el trato con los Malfoy sería bastante difícil.

Aunque conociendo a Scorpius debería de habérselo imaginado.

La cena fue servida, si es que se le podía llamar así, más que una cena eso era un banquete digno de reyes. En que el último plato fue depósitado, Rose no pudo esperar más y alargó el brazo para servirse un poco de langostinos en su plato. Sus tripas ya rugían exigiendo alimento.

Y es que, ¿quién era capaz de contenerse teniendo una bandeja llena de langostinos a la plancha delante de tus narices?

Todos en la mesa se le quedaron mirando atónitos.

- Tienes que esperar que el servicio te sirva la comida, Rose- susurró Scorpius, que se sentaba a su lado.

En su casa se servía ella. Y si no recordaba mal, le habían dicho que estaba en su casa. Por lo tanto...

- Me gusta hacer las cosas por mi misma- mientras hablaba iba sirviendo a todos sus huéspedes la misma cantidad de ración a cada uno-. Me recuerda que soy humana.

Los Malfoy optaron por no decir nada. Diez minutos después, Rose se peleaba con un langostino intentando arrancarle la cabeza sin resultados factibles. Al poco, la pelirroja se chuperreteaba todos los dedos, haciendo un ruido succionador que recordaba al arrancar una sanguijuela de la piel, saboreando los restos de marisco.

- Disculparme- dijo Astoria, pasándose una servilleta por los labios para a continuación levantarse de la mesa-. Se me ha quitado el apetito.

No la podía culpar.

- Iré a ver que tal se encuentra. Con permiso- Narcissa Malfoy salió tras los pasos de su nuera.

Después de la desastrosa cena, se fueron cada uno a sus respectivas habitaciones, por supuesto que era de mala educación que ellos dos durmieran en la misma cama, así que Rose tenía una habitación enorme para ella sola.

A mitad de la noche, como era de esperarse, Scorpius se internó en ella sin pedir permiso, buscando el postre.

- No ha salido tan mal como pensaba.

- La verdad que no. Tu familia no me ha matado como yo pensaba, simplemente me odian y desearían que no existiera, o al menos que desapareciera de la faz de la tierra.

- No exageres, Rose.

No lo hacía.

El rubio se colocó sobre ella, comenzando a besar y lamer su incitante cuello. Una de sus manos acariciaba su figura por encima de la ropa. Cierta zona de su cuerpo se elevaba provocándole placer. Era fascinante que casi sin tocarla su cuerpo reaccionara así. Ella le fascinaba. Su mano más experta se hizo camino por debajo de la camisa, buscando la parte favorita del cuerpo de su novia.

El ombligo.

En serio, le encantaba. ¿A quién no le gustaba tocar un ombligo?

- ¡Scorpius, no! ¡Para!- se intentó hacer oir-. ¡Para, he dicho!-. Sus palabras no parecían surgir ningún efecto en el rubio-. Siempre piensas en lo mismo- se quejó cuando consiguió escapar de entre sus brazos-. No pienso hacerlo en tu casa. No con tus padres a dos habitaciones de distancia, pudiendo escucharlo todo. Y ya sabes que no puedo evitar gritar cuando me haces esas cosas que me gustan tanto.

Después de mucho insistir a Scorpius no le quedó más remedio que aceptar tal desagradable injusticia que Rose le imponía.

De todas maneras, nadie le había advertido que sería tan difícil tener novia. De haberlo sabido antes, tal vez se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de cometer esa locura tan esúpida.

Día de Navidad.

Hermione daba vueltas impaciente por el salón. Esperaba con ansias la llegada de su hija y su apuesto acompañante.

Porque si se parecía al padre, le dolía admitirlo, pero sin duda sería apuesto.

Ella si sabía de quien se trataba quien su hija había elegido como pareja, aunque tenía la certeza de que ese noviazgo no tendría futuro.

¿Que por qué?

Porque eran demasiado jóvenes para saber lo que era el amor. De lo que no se daba cuenta era de que ella tenía la misma edad cuando dio comienzo su relación con Ron.

Ron. Si ya se había puesto furioso cuando se entero de que su "pequeña flor" tenía novio, no quería imaginar que pasaría cuando se enterase que ese alguien era el hijo de Malfoy.

Podía estallar una nueva guerra mágica.

- Ya estamos aquí, mamá- anunció Rose, tomada de la mano de Scorpius-. ¿Y papá y Hugo?

- Están estrenando el nuevo ajedrez mágico que le ha traído Papá Noel a Hugo- informó su madre-. Pero vamos, vamos. Iros sentando en la mesa.

Una vez sentados los tres en la mesa, después de que Hermione avisará a su marido y a su hijo de que bajaran a comer, la castaña no podía dejar de sonreir nerviosa, expectante a lo que pudiera ocurrir de ahora en los próximos minutos.

- No veas que paliza le he dado a Hugo, Hermione. Ha sido mítica- dijo Ron entrando al comedor.

Rose se pasó la mano por la cara queriendo desaparecer. Todavía no era tarde para huir.

- Mítico va a ser lo que ocurra ahora- dijo Hugo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin dejar de mirar a su cuñado.

Ron, se sorprendió. Cuando por primera vez miró a su alrededor, sus ojos quedaron anclados, desafiantes, en los de Malfoy. Una mueca se dibujó en su rostro cuando la comprensión de lo que allí sucedía, llegó a su mente.

¿Tan mal había criado a su hija?

- No sabía que teníamos visita. De haberlo sabido lo habría recibido como un Malfoy se merece: dejando en el suelo un rastro de tu sangre, Hermione.

- ¡Ron!- se escandalizó Hermione.

Y así comenzó la peor comida de sus vidas, excepto tal vez de la Hugo, que recordaría ese día como uno que quedaría grabado en su memoria para la posteridad.

Rose estuvo al tanto de su novio. No le quedó más remedio que servirle la comida cuando se dio cuenta de que él no lo hacía, esperando que lo hiciera el servicio. Cosa que no tenían.

- ¿No tienes manos, Malfoy?- escupió Ron.

Scorpius meditó la respuesta durante un par de segundos. No sabía si eso le llevaría a una nueva discusión con la pelirroja, pero merecería la pena, puesto que ya se estaba cansando de los continuos desplantes de su futuro suegro.

- Me gusta tener a la mestiza de su hija para que me haga de todo. Es mucho más placentero, señor Weasley- dijo alzando la ceja con una pose seductora-. Ya sabe a lo que me refiero.

A continuación desnudó a Rose con la mirada.

Scorpius pensó que nunca en la vida se había sentido tan bien consigo mismo.

Rose se sonrojó, hasta tal punto que no se distinguía el nacimiento del cabello.

¿Cómo había sido capaz de insinuar "eso"? Era increíble.

- ¡Scorpius!- se escandalizó Rose.

Ron apoyó las palmas de las manos en la mesa, tan colorado como su hija, pero él era de furia no de verguenza, y se levantó lentamente.

Una de sus manos señalaba la puerta.

La otra sostenía un cuchillo.

- ¡Largo! No quiero escoria en mi casa.

Scorpius se levantó orgulloso con la intención de marcharse. Rose le retuvo agarrándole del brazo.

- ¡Papá! Si se va él me voy yo. Te guste o no, es mi novio- dijo Rose enfadada.

Era desesperante que no pudieran llevarse bien.

¿Es qué su padre no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era Scorpius para ella? Era el amor de su vida, ¡por el amor de Merlín!

- Pues marchate. Iros los dos y no volvais. Me has decepcionado, Rose.

La pelirroja le miró con rencor.

- No más que tu a mi.

Y con un: dame dos horas de parte de su madre, Rose se marchó con Scorpius.

De todas maneras, nadie le había advertido que sería tan difícil tener novio. De haberlo sabido antes, tal vez se lo habría pensado dos veces antes de cometer esa locura tan estúpida


End file.
